particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
HRH Crown Princess Rachel Irène
HRH Crown Princess Rachel Irène (b. 2873 - d. 2958) was the Crown Princess and Pretender to the Throne of Kanjor. She was the eldest daughter of HRH Queen Sophie Irène, and although expected to succeed her, the dethroning and subsequent arrest of her mother prompted her to flee Kanjor for Rildanor. She briefly returned when the Communists were defeated, however was forced again to flee into permanent exile when her mother was imprisoned again. She never again saw her mother, and died in exile in Rildanor. She was noted for her staunch anti-Communist views and great desire for the Communist government in Kanjor to be overthrown, yet expressed disappointment with the meekness of the Royalist movement in Kanjor, with which she never saw eye to eye. Early Life - series of tutors until 5, which is family custom; prepared her entire life for throne - much confidence; fun-loving, funny, enjoyable person - enjoyed being center of attention; greatly enjoyed the pomp and circumstance of royalty - as a young girl, she is reported to have spoken that "if I am Queen, I want to be a do-er, not a sitter" Education - attended the Académie Royale de l'Île de la Tondelle - while in attendance, she was reportedly involved with extreme hazing incidents, especially of freshman girls - also reported to be a menace to other girls, frequently creating and spreading false rumors; when asked, Rachel voiced regret at having "acted like a brutish cad as a secondary student" and being "frequently concerned with the catty social atmosphere of the Academy" - earned 272 of 300 on all three Brevet des cycles secondaire exams - initially pursued Séries générales for her Cycle avancée but eventually pushed her way into Séries académique where she struggled early but finished in a strong position, scoring well on her exit exams (of which she substituted the written to earn her Baccalauréat académique University - attended Classe Préparatoire aux Grandes Écoles de l'Île de La Tondelle for preparatory classes - attended École Nationale d'Administration; studied very practical subjects of political science & public administration; however, also studied Public Relations at Université d'Labonne in Rildanor Exile in Rildanor - after graduating from her studies, Rachel and her siblings fled to Rildanor in 2894 following the arrest of their mother - in Rildanor, Rachel harboured deeply anti-Communist views, which would remain with her for the rest of her life - in 2896, Rachel briefly returned to Kanjor, but once again fled following the Communist re-election in 2897 and their mother's subsequent inprisonment. She never again saw her mother. Career - at age 17, was offered and accepted spokeswoman-ship for Zim! mineral water & flavored iced tea, Beau cosmetics; later branched out to include Vie sports equipment and apparel, ERAK Automotive, and Lafitte electronics - commercials and advertisements were, at her request & in her contract, always kept tasteful; meaning no pretense at nudity; stating, for example, "I have agreed to be the face of Beau but I certainly shall not be its body." - when detractor said she was "selling sex" she replied "I do not believe I am selling sex at all, I am selling 'Beautiful'" which was a clear pun on Beau cosmetics - in commercials & advertisements never did she mention the Royal family's name nor her royal position; but was simply marketed herself simply as "Rachel" given the complexities of her position - "Rachel" became a household name; & the princess' advertisements were found in all medias - she was greatly criticized that she was exploiting her position and family name for personal benefit; she fought back with claims that thousands of others had done similar things - quoted as saying to detractors "all girls must make a living; even girls with titles in front of their names" - many said that her uproarious personality and behavior were unbecoming of a royal in-waiting; even harsher were those who said she was an upstart; acting as a sybarite who's vice was publicity - was accused of hiding millions of dollars in off-shore tax havens and highly-secret foreign bank accounts. Labelled by Grève Rouge "Princess Greed" Personal Life - very open personality, which won her both benefactors and detractors - silly as teenager and young adult; enjoyed parodies and pop-culture references; much uproarious behavior which was toned down once she reached her mid-twenties - silliness said to come as a "switch to be turned 'on' or 'off' as the moment dictated" - quick-witted, humorous; said to also have an "acid-tongue" and "while using the most elegant and debonair language" she could "destroy within seconds the greatest accomplishments or self-assurance of any individual rendering them helpless and broken before her whim." - supposed said "a Queen of the land should be heard, seen, and obeyed"; which many believe that she was advocating a politically active monarchy, if not downright autocracy - unashamed love of the finer things in life, especially all the trappings of celebrity life. Her apparent love of money garnered furious criticism, yet also made her a youth icon due to he celebutante status - expressed admiration for the political opinions of her great-grandfather HRH King Frédéric; staunchly conservative and a supporter of a very active monarchy Relationships - early on, Rachel showed no affinity towards relationship, instead concentrating most of her efforts on education & other pursuits; had numerous male friends but never was in a relationship - ironically, she cited years later that "my beauty and my position intimidated even the most confident of boys at the Academy"; many also cited her egotistical and publicity seeking manners as reasons - at university she had a short-lived relationship with Nathan Joachim Verlaine, an easygoing student who was quickly put off by the paparazzi, the relationship soon ended after Verlaine reported that he "watched a fight and I had on television no more than ten minutes afterwards" - Rachel was devestated by the breakup and swore her off serious romantic relationships for the rest of her life; normally outgoing, Rachel refused to ever speak of her time with Verlaine - as an adult, Rachel was beleived to have been involved with several powerful married men; she supposedly recorded the coming and going of these married men and used their marriages as blackmail to keep them quiet; these were never more than passing or casual relationships however - Rachel's closest confidant was Suzanne Marie Mallarmé who served as her lady-in-waiting; their relationship was purely platonic and no sexual relationship was evident nor suspected - Mallarmé helped Rachel as her PR liaison, secretary, and ally; Mallarmé is suspected of being behind the series of casual relationships Rachel engaged in during her adult life, often serving as the enforcer of Rachel's will on personal matters ranging from these trysts as well as general paparazzi and press dealings - Mallarmé was also crucial in the appointment of Sébastien Auguste Taillefesse as chief advisor; while Taillefesse was a married man, there is great speculation that Rachel and he had a long affair; which was purely physical in nature given the Princess' wariness of relationships Death of Brother - the death of her brother proved hard for Rachel; the pain of her mother was the most unbearable for her and Rachel refused from that point on to marry or have children; years later Mallarmé, the Princess' closest confidant quoted Rachel as saying "I do not wish such a tragedy to befall me; I sincerely hope that God will deny me children to prevent just such an event." - Controversy - In 2906, paid for the bail in Rildanor on her drug-abusing brother HRH Prince Constantin Joël Piers when he was implicated on an involuntary manslaughter charge - publically condemned her brother's decision to flee the Rildanorian police rather than face trial, yet was accused by the Communist press in Kanjor of assisting in his escape - In 2907, Béatrice Moreau-Réjane, an investigative reporter for the Rildanorian newspaper La Gazette Labonne allegedly uncovered evidence that Princess Rachel had been sending money to a luxury apartment in Keymon; however, an hour before it was printed the Princess' public relations team moved and the story was immediately retracted by the editor of the paper pending further investigation. It was later claimed that the evidence and the story were a fabricated plot to destroy the Princess's reputation. In 2908, Moureau-Réjane was found dead due to poisoning, reportedly committing suicide over the loss of her job and her journalistic credibility. Personal Interests - huge sports fan; favorite is football, followed by rugby, tennis, and, oddly, trap shooting - she played for girl's club team in Atyr since very young; eventually bought into club in Rildanor and began using her publicity to sponsor further creation and support for girl's sporting clubs in both nations; although most of the money raised for use in Kanjor was confiscated by the State and reportedly funnelled into the coffers of the Communist Youth movement